epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Vladimir Putin
) Saint Petersburg, Russia |hair = Blond |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Rasputin vs Stalin |vs = Rasputin Joseph Stalin Vladimir Lenin Mikhail Gorbachev |releasedate = April 22, 2013 |votecount = N/A |location = A disco hall |image3 = Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible = |-|ERB News = |ERBnumber2 = Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible ERB News |VerseAppeared = Ivan the Terrible's first verse Season 2 ERB News |location2 = Red Square}} Vladimir Putin battled Rasputin, Joseph Stalin, Vladimir Lenin, and Mikhail Gorbachev in Rasputin vs Stalin. He also made a cameo appearance through reused footage in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible, as well as another brief speaking appearance in an ERB News video. He was portrayed or voiced by Nice Peter on all three occasions. Information on the rapper Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin (Russian: Владимир Владимирович Путин) was born on October 7, 1952. He is a Russian politician who has been the President of Russia since May 7, 2012. Putin previously served as President from 2000 to 2008, and as Prime Minister of Russia from 1999 to 2000 and again from 2008 to 2012. Putin was also previously the Chairman of United Russia political party. For sixteen years, Putin was an officer in the KGB, rising to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, before he retired to enter politics in his native Saint Petersburg in 1991. He moved to Moscow in 1996 and joined President Boris Yeltsin's administration where he rose quickly, becoming President on December 31st, 1999 when Yeltsin resigned unexpectedly. Putin won the subsequent 2000 presidential election and was re-elected in 2004. Because of constitutionally mandated term limits, he was ineligible to run for a third consecutive presidential term in 2008. Dmitry Medvedev won the 2008 presidential election and appointed Putin as Prime Minister, beginning a period of so-called "tandemocracy". In September 2011, following a change in the law, Putin announced that he would seek a third, non-consecutive term as President in the 2012 presidential election, an announcement which led to large-scale protests in many Russian cities. He won the election in March 2012 and is serving an increased six-year term. In March 2018, he was re-elected for a six-year term ending in 2024. As president, Putin passed into law a flat income tax of 13%, a reduced profits tax, and new land and legal codes. As Prime Minister, Putin oversaw large scale military and police reform. His energy policy has affirmed Russia's position as an energy superpower. Putin supported high-tech industries such as the nuclear and defense industries. A rise in foreign investment contributed to a boom in such sectors as the automotive industry. Putin rarely appears in public, and as such has been the subject of extensive criticism, particularly for his seemingly anti-Western sentiments and the actions taken in support of his views. As of 2015, he is believed responsible for much of the current Russo-Ukrainian conflict. He is also believed to be a person of interest in several high-profile international incidents as of 2018, among them the poisonings of dissidents and spies. He has thus far denied any involvement with hackers accused of attempting to manipulate the 2016 US elections that led Donald Trump to become the President of the United States. Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) Putin, alongside Mikhail Baryshnikov, Rasputin, Vladimir Lenin, Mikhail Gorbachev, and Joseph Stalin, appeared in the Red Square during the line in Ivan the Terrible's first verse, "I'm the first Tsar of all of Russia!" Lyrics Did somebody say real power? Дa, you want to mess with me? I spit hot borscht when I'm crushing these beats. Blow it up like a tuba, while I'm balling in Cuba, Doing judo moves and schooling every communist сука. I'm a president in my prime. My enemies don't distract me. The last man who attacked me lived a half-life, so comrade, come at me! You don't know what you're doing when you try to bust a rhyme against a mind like Putin! You'll find that the ex-KGB is the best MC in the ex-CCCP! Scrapped lyrics We're all Russians, no one's going to get their butt kicked The way our space program's whipped NASA's ass with Sputnik! Trivia *Putin's quote in the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD is the reason behind the Season 2 finale being a Russian battle. *He is the sixth rapper to enter due to something said by a rapper or the announcer in battle. Gallery Vladimir Putin Quote.png|Putin's quote at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Speaking Cameo Category:Third-party Category:ERB News Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Rasputin vs Stalin Category:Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible Category:Nice Peter